peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 July 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-07-16 ; Comments *The second track in the show is a Wrong Speed Moment. JP: "Now does Zane ever play records at the wrong speed? He does not, friends. And that's because he's in league with the devil." *Peel mentions Liverpool's 3-1 away victory against Cologne in a pre-season friendly http://myliverpoolfc.org/match160703.htm. "A good win for our lads in Cologne, actually. Emile Heskey scored, which I'm always pleased to see 'cos I like him, I think he's a good lad. And two for Michael Owen." *There is a competition in the show to win ten pairs of tickets to attend the Maida Vale performance of the 'Two Minute Men' live bands on 23 July 2003. *Peel invites people to enter another competition to design a badge for the show. *Peel met David Essex that morning. "He was just standing in the street like an ordinary human being and I walked past and he said, 'Hello there. How's it going?' and I said, 'Well, fine'. I wasn't quite sure who it was so he said, 'David Essex'. And it '''was' David Essex. We stood there as you do in showbiz and had a bit of a chat as though you were old mates. And the person that I was with, I said to him, 'Never met him before you know'. But he's very friendly. And I gave him a kind of manly punch on the shoulder and wished him good luck, as you do."'' *Peel asks the listeners to help him identify what 'phenacetin' and 'irradiated ergosterol' It would appear that he had previously asked the listeners for help identifying this substance on 06 August 1985. is / was, "for the book that I'm supposed to be writing". A listener later provides the answers. Sessions *Cass McCombs. First broadcast of one and only session, recorded 2003-05-28. Tracklisting *Boot50: Popstars (CD single) Pulse *Modeselektor with Ellen Allien: Trash Scapes (EP- Ganes De Frau) BPitch Control (Wrong Speed Moment) *Sightings: Infinity of Stops (CD - Absolutes) Load *Cass McCombs: I Cannot Lie (Peel Session) *Brian & Tony Gold: Time Passes By (7") VP Records *Futureheads: First Day (CD Single) Fantastic Plastic *Kevin Energy & DJ Odyssey: It's Rockin (12") Synthetix *yourcodenameis:milo: Columbo (CD Single) White Label *Grandmaster Gareth: The Bongos Are Bust (LP - An Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *Mark Hawkins: Do the Butterfly (EP - Balti Booty) Victim *Cass McCombs: AYD (Peel Session) *Gasman: Krona (LP - Remedial) Planet Mu *Frustrations: Prov. For Milk & Bread (CD - The Dole Years) Consumer Productions *Chris Hall with Orchestral Accompaniment: Beautiful Bird, Sing On (Pig's Big 78) Edison Bell/Winner *Skynet: Logan's Run (12") Skynet *Sludgefeast: Ain't Right Baby (LP - Noise Action Noise) Must... Destroy *Cass McCombs: Not The Way (Peel Session) *Odd Nosdam: Untitled (Track 4) (LP - No More Wig For Ohio) Anticon *DJ Emerson: XLR8R (12") Convert *Montana Pete: Das Bot (2 x 7" - The Twominutemen 2) Jonson Family :JP: "We have a lot of doctors listen to these programmes. Research has shown that we have a higher percentage of doctors than any other programme on Radio One... I just made that up." *Jah Mason & Lutan Fyah: Black King (7") *Anaal Nathrakh: The Technogoat (LP - Total Fucking Necro) Rage of Achilles *QRT: Elleville Dager (CDR) Irritant *Cass McCombs: Aids In Africa (Peel Session) *Karsten Pflum: Vindkode (CD - Tracks) Worm Interface *Soledad Brothers: Cage That Tiger (CD - Voice Of Treason) Loog *Kryptic Minds & Leon Switch: Curse (12") Defcom File ;Name *John_Peel_20030716.mp3 ;Length *2:00:47 ;Other *Thanks to B! *The official track listing of the show on the BBC Radio One website terminates prematurely at the DJ Emerson track. ;Available *John Peel 2003-06 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions